The Second Coming
by sephorth
Summary: Four Teens get dragged into Final Fantasy VII and are thrown into the middle of the planet's newest threat..The return of Jenova and Sephiroth.


The Second Coming

**Chapter 1: Thrown into a New World**

**Four Teens were sitting in the bed room of one of theirs. First was Alessa, 5'7" she had black hair and ocean blue eyes that seemed to be endless. Next was Sam, 5'11" he had blank hair down to his waist and brown eyes. Next was Bryan, 5'6" he had blond hair cut short and blue eyes his right one had no pupil and he could not see through it. And last was Chris, 5'10" he had a black mullet and brown eyes. The four were sitting around playing Final Fantasy 7. Sam had insisted because he was close to beating it and wanted a crowd to watch his glorious victory. At the moment he was fight Safer Sephiroth and Sephiroth moved up into the air.**

**Bryan: Super Nova.**

**Sam: bad?**

**Bryan: VERY.**

**Sam: great.**

**The name of the attack came up onto the screen but it wasn't Super Nova it said dimensional gate. Sephiroth looked right at the screen and a black portal opened in front of them and they were sucked into it.**

**(three hours later)**

**Sam awoke, sat up and looked around. He saw Alessa laying not far from him and he got up and ran over to her then kneeled next to her propping her up.**

**Sam: Alessa wake up.. please.**

**Alessa's eye slowly opened and she sat up.**

**Alessa: where are we? **

**Sam: I.. have a good idea…but…it's impossible**

**Alessa: how so?**

**Sam: I think…we're in the game…at Northern Crater…**

**Alessa: this has to be a dream…**

**Sam: no dream luv'…**

**Alessa looked around worried.**

**Alessa: where's Bryan and Chris??**

**Sam looked around and saw the two laying about 50 feet from them. Alessa and Sam moved over to them, Alessa checked Bryan and Sam checked Chris, soon the three were on their feet.**

**Bryan: where in the name of fuck are we?**

**Sam: it looks like Northern Crater.**

**Chris: that isn't possible…**

**Sam: that's what I said…come on lets get outta here.**

**They followed Sam up out of the crater and when they got to the edge they saw a sight that horrified them and confirmed their suspicions. In the distance they saw meteor hanging over Midgar. That's when it hit Sam as of what was about to happen.**

**Sam: WE HAVE TO GET DOWN FROM HERE!!!**

**Bryan: why?**

**Sam: if I'm right cloud and the other's are about to beat Sephiroth and when they do Holy will come out of the crater and tear it apart as it does us along with it.**

**Chris: then why are we still standing here??**

**The began to climb down the mountain side, running through the system of caves then back out and started climbing down the ledges as fast as they could. Finally they reached the bottom of the cliff and started down the trail till they came to The mountain climber's lodge. They walked into it and the owner came in.**

**Owner: well I didn't expect visitors now…with that giant rock coming down on us…but you're welcome to stay if you like…maybe here we won't get the blast…**

**The owner left and the four stayed in the living room. Bryan and Alessa sat on one couch and Chris sat on the other while Sam stood in the middle of the room.**

**Bryan: since you're such a genius on this game why don't you tell us want is going on?**

**Sam: I am almost sure Cloud and the others are fighting Sephiroth as we speak..soon Holy will come out of the crater and go to meteor but instead of saving the planet it powers meteor up trying to wipe the humans out...it sees us as a threat...but Aeris uses the life stream to stop meteor...that about all I know...the game ends there.**

**Bryan: how did we get here?**

**Sam: that I cannot answer...but I think we should go to Kalm...I think the group will go there afterwards...after all Barret's daughter is there, he'll have to come for her.**

**Bryan: and of the monsters around here?**

**Sam: I'll see if the owner as spare weapons...**

**Chris: doubtful.**

**Alessa: stop being so negative.**

**Chris: I'm just freaked out.**

**Sam: you're not the only one.**

**Sam said this as he walked into the next room and climbed the stairs to wear the owner stood.**

**Sam: sir...may I ask a favor of you?**

**Owner: and what would that be?**

**Sam: we have no weapons...I beg of you..if you have any to spare...may we borrow them..I promise we will return them.**

**Onwer: I do happen to have spare weapons...follow me.**

**Sam followed the onwer and the others came over and followed. The Owner led them to a weapons chest and opened it inside were three 5 foot kantar's. Chris, Bryan, and Alessa picked those up.**

**Onwer: I don't know if you'll be able to wield the last one I have..but I'll give it to you.**

**The Owner turned and picked something up then turned to Sam holding out a masumane in his hands.**

**Sam: I thought there was only one of those?**

**Owner: Three actually...Sephiroth has one...you now have one...and the third is unknown.**

**Sam took the masumane and swung in with grace. Back in his world he had practiced with long sticks..and poles some even longer than the masumane and found this to be a prefect weapon. They all sheathed their weapons.**

**Sam: thank you for your help..but we must take our leave we must get to Kalm.**

**Owner: on the shore is one of Avalanche's old machines...the Tiny Bronco I believe was it's name...you can use it to get across...**

**Sam: thank you sir..**

**The four left and started their trek down the mountain. They came to a narrow bridge like path where there was just enough room to walk on and began across it slowly. About half way Across a roar was heard and they all looked up to see A black Dragon rushing down at them. They began to run across the bridge as fast as they could. The made it to the other side just in time and turned to face the dragon which landed on the ledge in front of them. They all charge and once and with a single back hand of the dragon's claw they were all throw back into the snow. Sam was the first up as was Bryan the two charged the Dragon and jumped up at it finding they were much stronger than they were in their world their jump carried them high into the air. The two came down hard Sam buried his sword into the neck of the Dragon and Bryan into the back of it. It roared in pain and the two pulled there swords out of the Dragon and jumped back onto the ground. The dragon stepped to the side and the ledge and part of the Bridge broke sending it over the edge. **

**Bryan: that was fun.**

**As soon as Bryan said this the dragon's tail came over the edge and smacked Bryan hard making him fly off the cliff the three ran to the side and looked over the edge and was Bryan falling.**

**Alessa: BRYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alessa made a move toward the cliff's edge to go after him and Sam grabbed her.**

**Alessa: let go of me!! I have to save him!!**

**Sam: there's nothing you can do now Alessa...**

**Alessa sunk to the ground and Sam went down with her hugging her. She began to cry as did Sam and Chris. Chris looked over the edge and took of the cross around his neck.**

**Chris: good bye my old friend...**

**Chris let go of the cross and it fell off the cliff to join Bryan.**

**(2 hours later)**

**The three were slowly slugging along they had made their way down the Northern Crater mountain and now stood in the City of the Ancients. As they walked toward the center of the city and the exit the ground began to shake.**

**Sam: what the hell?**

**A blue column of light shot out of the Northern crater and into the sky. The saw a small explosion at the base of the column of light then a ship fly off. The column formed a ball of green light in the sky then shot off toward Midgar.**

**Chris: Holy?**

**Sam: yes...**

**They continued to walk and about an hour later came to the shore. They looked across the ocean to the content with Midgar on it. Meteor hung over Midgar and Holy was under it. The thing Avalanche had fought so hard to summon was now helping destroy the world. The three found the Tiny Bronco and starts across the Ocean toward Kalm which was the town next to Midgar. About half way across they saw green tendrils of light flowing through the air toward Meteor and Holy. The Tendrils surrounded Meteor and there was a bright flash of light, so bright it blinded the half of the world for a few seconds before it was gone. Midgar seems to glow and it was to bright to look at so the three continued toward Kalm.**

**(an hour later)**

**The three now stood in the Inn Marlene, Barret's daughter, was staying in. They had rented a room with the gil they had gotten from killing a few monsters. Alessa sat on a bed and Sam held her as she cried and Chris sat on the other bed.**

**Chris: what do we do now?**

**Sam: we wait for Cloud and the others.**

**Chris: and when they come?**

**Sam: we explain what's up...hopefully they listen.**

**Chris: oh we're from the real world you're a video game and we got pulled into your world... they're gonna think we're crazy.**

**Sam: I'm not gonna mention they're video game character... I'll say I'm from a different world...and we got pulled into theirs...and our world they are well know as heroes...or something like that.**

**Chris: if you fuck up I'll kill you...I rather not get stuck here...**

**Alessa: no more death...please.**

**Sam: there won't be... I promise I won't let anyone else die.**

**Chris: Sorry Alessa.**

**Alessa: it's ok..**

**That's when they heard 7 sets of foot steps outside.**

**Sam: it's time...**

**Sam walked out the room and into the hall right in front of Cloud.**

**Sam: Cloud Strife?**

**Cloud: yes... who are you?**

**Cloud looked cautiously at Sam.**

**Sam: my name is Sam…me…and my friends were dragged into your world by what we believe was Sephiroth.**

**Cloud: it was you that he was talking about.**

**Sam raised on eyebrow.**

**Sam: he.. mentioned us?**

**Cloud: he said he had brought four people from another world…what for I do not know.**

**Sam: well we must be those four…but.. we lost one of our friends to a dragon on Northern Crater.**

**Cloud: we should talk…come with us to the Highwind.. We'll talk there, get your friends and our stuff while we get Barret's daughter.**

**Sam nodded and walked back into the room.**

**Sam: Cloud and the others have agree to let us come with them to the Highwind so let's pack up.**

**The two nodded and got their weapons having nothing else and walked back into the hall, Cloud stood there.**

**Cloud: my friends headed to the Highwind they are waiting on us.**

**Cloud walked down the hall and the three followed.**

**(2 hours later)**

**They were all on the Highwind, the group had been talking for a while and apparently Sephiroth had dragged the four into Cloud's world from some reason...not that it mattered now, Sephiroth was dead. Cloud stood in the middle of the room with everyone sitting around him.**

**Cloud: we can go to Nebelihiem and see if we can't find anything in the library down there. **

**Vincent: where would we even start?**

**Cloud: alternate dimension.**

**Vincent: I doubt Shinra did research on alternate dimensions.**

**Cloud: we have to try.. You know Shinra was power hungry maybe they did to research on alternate dimensions.**

**Vincent: you have a point.**

**Just then the intercom came on and the voice of the pilot blared over the intercom.**

**Pilot: Sir, there's a man in the cockpit with sliver hair and a long sword he's kill eve-**

**There was a scream and a thump then a voice spoke over the intercom that every besides Sam, Alessa, and Chris.**

**???: You might have succeeded in destroying Meteor but as for killing me..well obviously you failed.**

**Cloud ran for the cockpit as did the rest of the group including Sam, Alessa, and Chris. They reached the cockpit and everyone was dead blood covered the instruments. Sephiroth stood in front of the large glass view port his sword drawn and covered in blood.**

**Sephiroth: my second coming is at hand…and now I have help…**

**Cloud: who would help you?!**

**Just then a black portal opened next to Sephiroth and someone walked out, this time it was Alessa, Sam, and Chris's turn to recognize, the person was none other than Bryan.**

**Bryan: I would.**

**Sephiroth turned and faced them a dark smirk on his face. **

**Sephiroth: The time has come to start mother's back up plan…we are going to fully restore mother and bring her to her original glory. And We will use this planet as a vessel to sail the cosmos to a new planet were we will make a shining future.**

**Cloud: and what will become of this planet??**

**Sephiroth: that is up to you Cloud.**

**A large black portal opened and Sephiroth backed into it but Bryan stayed looking at Alessa.**

**Bryan: come with me Alessa.. Sephiroth has promised to send us home after we help him in his plan…**

**Alessa: at the cost of millions of lives!! I would never I don't believe you would either!**

**Bryan: I doing it so we can go home…plus these people aren't real people…they're part of someone imagination.**

**Alessa: that can't be true! Because they feel…things that are only real can feel.**

**Bryan: so you will not come with me?**

**Alessa: no.**

**Bryan: then you will die with the rest of them.**

**Bryan backed into the portal and it closed. Alessa turned to Sam and cried into his chest and he held her. Sam looked over at Cloud.**

**Sam: now what?**

**Cloud: we go to the same place and find a way to get you three home…this is our fight.**

**Alessa looked over at Cloud and at the same time Chris, Sam, and Alessa all said.**

**Sam, Alessa, and Chris: Bryan is our friend we're not gonna leave him.**

**Cloud nodded.**

**Cid: alright I'll pilot.. we'll be in Nebelihiem soon.**

**(a/n: The first chapter is finished. I know it moved fast but it'll slow down in the next few chapters. What is Jenova's back up plan? What does it have to do with the four Sephiroth brought into their world? What will become of them? And what of Bryan?**

**Keep reading The Second Coming to find out.)**


End file.
